Birthday Gift
by AKUltiWarrior
Summary: Aizawa Shota's birthdays were never a spectacle to behold,and he preferred that it stay that way. "Hey, Aizawa, what's the best birthday gift you've received?"


**A/N: Helllooo again! I'm just spitting out a bunch of MHA story ideas I've had stuck in my head for now at this point. Anyway, criticism is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy, and don't forget- PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

When Aizawa Shota woke up on the 8th of November, it took all of his willpower to roll out of his bed. His phone rang loudly on his desk, and he groggily picked it up and checked his messages.

 **Hizashi Yamada:** _HAPPY_ _BIRTHDAY ERASEEERRRR!_

Aizawa cringed; he could practically hear the loudmouth screaming. He sighed. His birthdays were never a spectacle to behold, and he preferred that it stay that way.

At least his class didn't know. He didn't dare think about what Ashido would do if she did. The amount of energy she put into everything she did, even just walking, was incomprehensible. Irrational.

 _But_ , he thought, _energy is important when you want to be a hero._ As his thoughts strayed to other places, he got himself ready for the day and packed his sleeping bag with him.

* * *

Class 1-A greeted him with the usual " _good morning_ ". Aizawa proceeded to talk without much thought, though his eyes lingered on a certain pink person.

Ashido's foot bounced up and down at an almost impossible speed.

Aizawa would have called for her attention, had Tsuyu not whispered at her to stop. Homeroom ended without incident, and Aizawa dismissed his class with relief.

He had no other classes that day, so he headed to the faculty room.

Midnight pounced on him the moment he set foot in the room. "Happy birthday, Aizawa!" she exclaimed, shoving a card and a bar of dark chocolate at him. He grunted, moving away from her offending hands.

The female teacher didn't budge, instead looking at him with expectant eyes. He narrowed his own eyes at her, snatching the card and chocolate from her grip. Midnight smiled brightly at him.

"What?" he snapped. Midnight giggled (Aizawa swore he got chills from that) and whispered teasingly, "Your class must really love you, huh?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "...And why would you think that?" Midnight sighed. "You really are dense," she said. He shot her a questioning look before grumbling to himself that it was probably nothing and moving on.

Midnight didn't follow him, instead leaving for her next class.

When he got to his desk, he knew what Midnight was talking about. Gifts and cards were laid neatly on one side of the table, and there was even a flower in a vase.

He didn't need to read the cards to know that they were from his students. Thier handwriting was easily recognizable on the cards, and if it wasn't that, then he could guess from the way the gifts were wrapped. However, looking more closely at the pile, Aizawa noticed some gifts from the other teachers mixed in.

Well.

At least they didn't make a mess out of his workplace.

Even as he thought that, he picked up one of their gifts and examined it with the smallest of smiles. "Happy birthday, Aizawa. Seems like you're loved." The slightly tired tone of voice and general friendliness behind it made it easily recognizable to Aizawa.

"You're starting to talk like Midnight, and I'd rather you not continue that," he muttered. Toshinori chuckled softly at that. "They're good kids," he said. Aizawa dipped his head, a silent agreement.

"...How did they even know?"

Toshinori whistled, saying, "I only know that it was young Midoriya who told them." Aizawa stared at him with an unreadable expression. He never told Midoriya, and there was no way he could've found it out online. His eyes bore into his colleague. Of course _he_ had to be the one to tell him.

"You know they tried to put those in your room first?"

Aizawa looked at the other man, looking for any sign to indicate that he was lying. There weren't any. "Well then it's a good thing I keep my doors locked. It's common sense to do so," he said.

Toshinori smiled at him. "Yes, it is," were the last words he spoke before he walked away. Aizawa looked at his retreating figure before bringing his attention back to the gifts.

There were way too many for him to carry, but oddly enough, he didn't find it all that irritating.

* * *

"Hey, Aizawa, what's the best gift you've gotten?"

It was the end of the day, and Aizawa was looking forward to some peace and quiet. As Midnight leaned in closer to him, he found it hard to believe he'd get any.

He pondered not even answering her, but he knew she'd pester him even more if he did that. His mind wandered to a day a few years back, Hizashi smiling and yelling " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ " as he shoved a yellow sleeping bag at his face.

Midnight was about to ask another time before he answered with, "My sleeping bag."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Midnight's mouth dropped open. " _Seriously?!_ That thing?! Wait! Who'd you get it from?" she asked. Unfortunately, Aizawa made up his mind about ignoring her, and her questions fell on deaf ears.

At the other side of the room, Aizawa pretended not to notice the not-so-subtle wink the giver of that gift gave him.

.

.

.

.

.

"So! Coffee? My treat!~"

"You always do this on my birthday, Hizashi."

"Aww, love you too!"

"... _*sigh*_..."

* * *

 **A/N: And this is it! Thanks for reading :) Just so you guys know, I don't really ship Aizawa with Hizashi- it's more of a friendship thing. You're welcome to interpret it however you want though! As always, a review is very much appreciated.**

 **This is AKUlti, signing out!~**


End file.
